The following generally relates to electrical tools and, more particularly, to a miter saw. The miter saw is a common electrical tool, which is mainly used to perform an inclined cutting at a certain angle on an object to be cut. The conventional miter saw includes a base, a working table, a fence arranged on the working table and having a predetermined positional relation with respect to the base, and a cutting assembly having a cutting blade which is arranged above the working table and rotating with respect to the working table, wherein the base and the working table can pivot about a pivoting axis arranged in a vertical direction. When performing an inclined cutting, the base and the working table rotate relatively, and the angle between the cutting blade and the portion of the fence for bearing against the object to be cut is adjusted to the corresponding angle for the inclined cutting, thereby the inclined cutting can be performed. In the real process of the inclined cutting, the base and the working table of the miter saw may have three functions as below: firstly, the working table is completely released relative to the base, thus a free relative rotation therebetween is obtained so as to adjust the angle; secondly, the base and the working table can perform a position locking at some predetermined angles; thirdly, the base and the working table can be adjusted slightly after performing the position locking at some predetermined angles or can perform a position locking at any angle.
For performing the above functions, the existing miter saw usually includes a complicated locking mechanism which is difficult to operate.